


addition to the family

by rire



Series: Rarepair Battle 2k15 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rire/pseuds/rire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nijimura is definitely not the kind of asshole that gets jealous over a cat, but he’s kind of had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	addition to the family

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/86790270517/imagine-person-b-of-your-otp-getting-a-pet-for

“Sei,” Nijimura calls out from the kitchen. When he looks over his shoulder, the cat has looked up and is staring at him with its heterochromatic eyes. He thinks, not for the first time, that its gaze is unnervingly similar to Akashi’s. He’d pointed it out to Akashi, and before he knew it, the name Sei had stuck.

Which was rather unfortunate, because Akashi is currently preoccupied with the book in his hand while absentmindedly petting the soft, silky fur of the cat. The cat purrs contentedly, nuzzling its face into Akashi’s lap. Akashi smiles a little, and Nijimura crosses his arms.

“Sei,” he tries again, but Akashi doesn’t even respond. “Seijuurou.  _Sei-juu-rou._ ”

Akashi finally looks up, face innocently blank. “Yes?”

Nijimura slams the refrigerator door shut. “I told you to buy eggs yesterday. Where are the eggs?”

“You never told me such a thing,” Akashi replies nonchalantly. “If you had, I would never have forgotten.”

Nijimura runs a hand over his face. “I did tell you,” he repeats, although suddenly he’s not so sure anymore. He’d been so busy cleaning all the cat hair off of every single piece of furniture in the house, only for the damned cat to shed even more hair everywhere before he was done. And then there was the bath fiasco—yeah, Nijimura doesn’t want to think about that anymore. It’d taken thirty minutes just to get the cat into the water without it slithering out from under his hold, and then another thirty minutes to clean up the mess the cat had made. It was certainly possible that the stress had caused him to make up the whole egg scenario.

“You seem very stressed out lately,” Akashi comments, hitting the nail on the head. “If you’re tired, I don’t mind cooking.”

“It’s fine,” Nijimura grumbles.

“If you say so,” Akashi says, and turns back to his book. And petting the goddamn cat, who’s looking up at Akashi with the brightest, most innocent eyes as if it’s not the root of all Nijimura’s troubles. Nijimura ignores them both and cooks a rather decent meal considering the lack of eggs. It seems that as long as the food contains tofu in some shape or form, Akashi will eat it all up and even ask for seconds. Nijimura’s feeling pretty proud of himself until Akashi sneaks a portion of tofu to the cat underneath the table. He glares at the cat, who simply glares right back.

After dinner, Nijimura slinks down into his usual seat on the couch in front of the TV next to Akashi, only to come into contact with a ball of fur already nuzzled against Akashi’s leg.

“Move over, you’re going to crush the cat,” Akashi says. And okay, Nijimura is definitely not the kind of asshole that gets jealous over a cat, but he’s kind of had enough. He picks up the cat, sets it on the ground where it lets out a small whine, and cuddles up to Akashi, throwing an arm around his shoulder.

There’s an amused glint in Akashi’s eyes when he looks over at Nijimura. “You’re jealous of the cat,” Akashi says.

“I am not the kind of asshole that gets jealous over a cat,” Nijimura replies stubbornly, leaning into the crook of Akashi’s neck. “I just think that little furball’s more trouble than he’s worth after all.”

“I know you bought him for me hoping he would relieve my stress,” Akashi says, and Nijimura scowls because it’s true. “With me being busy with work all the time, you figured it might be therapeutic to pet a cute animal once in a while. And it certainly is, but if he’s causing too much stress for you, then we can always return him.” He presses a kiss to Nijimura’s forehead that has him blushing, even now. “I’m slightly offended that I still have to say this, but you’re obviously the most important to me.”

Nijimura is kind of starting to feel bad, so he picks up the cat and places it on Akashi’s lap. “’Course we’re keeping him. It’ll just take me a while to get used to, that’s all.”

Akashi smiles and returns to petting Sei. Sei starts purring again, but Nijimura isn’t paying attention, too captivated by the look of sheer happiness on Akashi’s face as he scratches behind the cat’s ears. It’s so contagious that Nijimura can’t help but smile himself. So maybe his mental health is a small price to pay if he can see this look on Akashi’s face more often. But next time, he is definitely going to make Akashi bathe the cat.


End file.
